Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing devices and more particularly to a portable fruit and vegetable washer.
Description of the Problem Solver
It is well-known that fruit and vegetables as found in the market or even in the field are contaminated by insecticides, dirt and mud, sand, fertilizer and animal wastes. It is therefore very important that all fruits and vegetables be washed before being used or consumed. This is especially true with fruits like apples that are sprayed numerous times with insecticide while on the tree, and where the outer skin my be consumed.
Vegetable washers are known in the art. However, prior art devices have the disadvantage of not being portable, needing to be filed with water or washing fluid just before use, and in general, not handy for picnics and the like.
It would be advantageous to have a portable fruit and vegetable washer that could be taken on a picnic or camping trip, be filled and ready to be used several times without spilling or otherwise being messy.